The aim of this study is to explore a noninvasive methodology, fetal heart rate (FHR) monitoring, to help nurses hearn more about normal developmental changes in FHR variability (FHR V) and the learning capabilities of the fetus. This study will provide the groundwork for the long term goals of a research program. These goals are to improve developmental outcomes in the fetus and premature newborn by: 1) evaluating more specific measures of FHR V and fetal learning capabilities as future fetal assessment techniques, and 2) evaluation the maternal voice for potential inclusion in interventions with the fetus and premature newborn.